


Strike Military!

by Unusual_Storys



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Future-AU, lynne is kind of gay, mio is dense, year 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Storys/pseuds/Unusual_Storys
Summary: Britannia was attacked by an unknown enemy and a girl wants to fight back so she attends the military school in fuso but its not what she expects. As she trained, she fell for a fusoan girl.





	Strike Military!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Strike witches  
> The idea though is mine  
> There might be a chapter when they test their knowledge for languages  
> Feel free to add suggestions on any events you want  
> SORRY SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY  
> I CAN ONLY WRITE SMALL PARTS PER DAY

In the year 2020, unknown enemies attacked brittania, but before the war one school graduated from Highschool. One certain brittanian girl moved to fuso to train in the military school they had. As she travelled across the sea, she hoped that her family was safe from the unknown enemies that had appeared. As she got to fuso, she immediately went straight to the military dorm and inquired for a room. The dorm master wasn't strict as she thought she was just like a mother. "Ms. Bishop you applied a day early but it's more peacfull like this. Your room is 301 and your roommate is quite a bit energetic but I'm sure you'll be great friends!" The dorm master said. "Thanks for the tip ma'am” the brittanian girl said cheerfully. As she walked to the room she expected a messy room but as she entered she sa w nothing but a bunk bed and two tables. She placed down her needed things and floped down on her bed. As the tiredness crawled up to her, she was awaken by a knock on her door. "Yes?" The brittanian girl said as she oppened the door. She saw a girl about her age and about her height but a little shorter. The girl was wearing a sailor's kind of uniform and she looked like she was only wearing a swimsuit underneath. "Uhh.. this is room 301 right? If yes then i'll be your roommate for the whole time!!" Lynnete was stunned and before she can say another word the other girl said something "Nice to meet you, my name is Miyafuji Yoshika, I'm from fuso. Where do you live?" She said reaching out her hand " I-I'm Lynette Bishop from brittania,N-Nice to meet you" as she shakingky reached out for her hand she was surprised to be held by two hands. "Let's be best friends Lynette!" As she stared into those hazel coloured eyes, she saw a spark of determination going the long way for them. The Brittanian girl nodded, smiling as she nodded knowing that she had made a friend in the kind of school they are in.

As the day passed, walking around, telling stories, and giving each other nicknames, the two girls prepared to sleep. Before the brittanian girl fell asleep she was awakened by the fusoan. "Lynne-chan.. I can't t sleep alone, c-can I sleep with you?" As the Brittanian Girl nodded, she immediately, but carefully, went to the brittanian's side and cuddled with her. As for the brittanian she thought smiling 'She sure is cute when she is scared'. As the morning light shone in the room, the Brittanian girl woke up to see a fusoan girl hugging her (breasts) sleeping soundly. She shook the fusoan girl, making her stand up after waking her up. "Goodmorning Lynne-chan" she said in a cheerfull but groggy tune. "Goodmorning to you too Yoshika-chan!" As they both prepared for the first day of their training, they both get out of their rooms, walk to their respected squad rooms, only to find out they're squadmates in the 501st squad (see). As they enter, they expected silence, and a few pair of eyes to stare at them but all they see are smiling people inside. As they got in they were greeted by the commanding officer "Ah!, You must be Yoshika Miyafuji and you must be Bishop Lynette if im not mistaken". They both agree and accept the warm welcome the commanding officer gave them and found spots for them to sit down. As they settled down, a girl with an eyepatch called for everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone's here, I'm Sakamoto mio, from fuso and squad leader of this unit nice to meet you all! I also want everyone to introduce theirselves, I don't want people being shy here also "

Everyone clapped and as they finished the next person to stand was a tall girl with brown hair and as everyone turned to her she started. "Im Gertrud Barkhorn from Karlsland, nice to meet you all!" Everyone applauded and the next person to stand up was the brittanian girl.

"N-nice to m-meet you all, I'm Lynette Bishop, from Brittania"

After saying her greetings, everyone applauded and the next girl stood up. She had Blond hair and wore a blue uniform that looked like it was for nobles.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Perrine Clostermann from Gallia" she whipped her hair back before she sat

She said in a cold tone, few applauded after she sat down. As the gallian sat down, another girl stood up she had blonde hair but had black hair in the tips of her hair.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Erica Hartman and I came from karsland so please take care of me!"

Everyone applauded. As soon as they finished applauding, A girl in light blue jacket/vest stood up. She had grey colored hair that caught everyone's attention.

"Hello, I'm Eila Juutilainen, nice to meet you all! I'm from Suomus"

Everyone applauded and waited for the next person to introduce theirselves. The next girl was apparently.. short, she had black hair and wore a white uniform.

"Yaho! I'm Francesca Luchinni from Romagna, Nice to meet you all!" She waved both her hands to everyone before she sat

Everyone smiled and applauded to the thought of having a cheerful squadmate like her. As they happily waited for the next girl to introduce herself, Officer Sakamoto offered Hot chocolate to everyone. The younger ones got excited while the mature-kinds were kindly accepting it. As they recieved their hot choco, a girl with short grey hair captured everyone's attention. She had a tailcoat kind of uniform that had a small red star on one of the tails and another one on her small necktie.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sanya Litvyak, I came from Orussia" She said in a soft but caring/melodious tone."

Everyone was shocked for a moment before applauding to Sanya. After a short while, the next person to stand was the commanding officer in the front of the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Minna Wilcke from Karlsland, as you all know I am the commanding officer of this squadron and if you do have concerns, please tell me immediately, Thank you!"

Everyone applauded and waited for the next girl to introdice herself. The next one was none other than Yoshika.

"I'm Miyafuji Yoshika from Fuso, Please take care of me!" She said in a sure tone

Everyone applauded and as Yoshika sat down, Lynette waved at her and did a 'thumbs up' at her. The Fusoan smiled and looked who was next or rather, last. She had a red jacket and brown hair.

"Hello guys, I'm Charlotte Yeager, Nice to meet you all"

Everyone applauded and realized they were done for the introductions. Everyone stood up but Sakamoto stopped them and explained the schedule for the next few weeks.

"... You guys got that?" Sakamoto making sure they don't forget

They all said in unison "Yea~!" 

"Okay Dismissed!" Everyone stood up and walked out to their dorms only realizing it was time for dinner so miyafuji offered to cook for them and they all agreed happily. As they got to the dining hall and Miyafuji headed straight to the kitchen and started cooking. After a few minutes everyone was suprised to see A ton of Rice, A ton of Katsu, A ton of rice balls and a ton of Bread. Everyone clapped their hands together and said "Itadakimasu!!" After eating they all said their farewell to each other, Lynn and Miyafuji walked to their dorms holding hands. As they reached the dorm they just hugged each other to sleep.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry, School came in, I planned the events for the story already so expect a crossover and many more randomness. Thx for reading. Love ya! 

 


End file.
